Bitter Romance
by deanisgayforcas
Summary: Two part one shot about Declan and Fiona twincest.
1. Fiona

Fiona's POV:  
It was three summers ago when I found out I was in love with you. We were on vacation in Saint-Tropez, while Mom and Dad left us alone to do whatever while they did business. I remember we spend every waking hour at Baie de Pompelonne beach, basking in the marvelous sun and letting it dry the salty spray from our bronze limbs. I was in heaven. I sighed, and said I never wanted to go back to New York again. You agreed with me.

That summer, every day on the beach, we tanned and talked about life's deep mysteries. You told me you hated how superficial everyone was. You said you acted like a snob to please Mom and Dad, like maybe if you were a good son they'd love each other again. But you told me you secretly wanted to do something shocking, like dye your hair green, wear makeup, get piercings and black clothes, and run away to start a rock band. I told you that was ridiculous, but you disagreed. You said the only time you truly felt like yourself was not, staring out at the ocean waves, so crystal blue it hurt to look at. You told me it was the only time you felt alive. I looked up into your eyes, identical to the sea that lapped against our ankles, and saw a twinkle I'd never seen before. You grabbed my hand, holding it tight like if you let go I'd drown, and you waded farther into the ocean, staring into the horizon, while I watched the sun shine off your bronze hair. That moment I knew we shared a secret bond. It was then I fell in love.

But despite our pleas to stay, Mom and Dad dragged us back to the city. We put our school uniforms on and locked ourselves in our rooms, music blasting loud in our headphones to stop the screaming fights. Dad left us that year, and Mom pretended not to notice us by drowning herself in work. You were the only one who cared what I had to say. You helped me while I cried when Thomas Cane broke up with me. You hung out with me when my friends had all abandoned me. You took me to the vintage shop and bought me whatever I wanted on our birthday. You never acted mad at me, or embarrassed to be seen with me. You defended me when people teased us for hanging out so much.

Then you met Molly Sanders, and everything changed between us. You were popular, and I was the rich misfit. You started sleeping with her, and I was jealous. It made me sick to see you in love with her. Why couldn't it be me? What was so wrong with me? And when you guys broke up, and you were miserable, I pretended to be sad, when I was really relieved.

Not long after Molly, Mom moved us to Canada. You automatically sought haven in the school, hanging fun in drama. You started hanging out with Jane, and I was furious. So instead of moping around, I decided to make you jealous with Riley. He was a football player, buff, with a smart mouth and good looks. You told me to be careful. I laughed at you and told you to mind your own business. But both our flings ended, and things were good again.

You spent every day at lunch with me. You went to movies with me and talked to me about every topic under the sun. You told me I was the only person who saw the real you, who understood who you really were. I was the one who didn't judge.

But it didn't take long for you to forget our moments together. Every say I sat alone at lunch, knife in my heart while you held Holly J Sinclair's hand, while you stroked her strawberry hair.

WHY DIDN'T YOU LOVE ME?

Why didn't you see how much I loved you?


	2. Declan

For years, you were my sister. My twin sister, Fiona Leigh Coyne, my other half. The good side of my existence, my partner in crime, my best friend who I could spill all my secrets to. I don't know what flip switched inside of me, or when I began to notice I felt something more for you than a sisterly love. But I knew it was wrong. But I also knew it didn't matter. You were everything to me.

You were warm summer days on the beat in Saint-Tropez. You were nights on the roof, looking at the bright stars. You were the perfume that swirled in my head. You were the lyrics in my favorite song. You were vintage clothes with yellowed lace. You were Natalie Wood in the movie West Side Story. You were five feet six inches of beauty, with long, lean tan legs, homemade fashion clothes, lustrous mahogany hair, and deep, soulful eyes. You were my night and day. You were my twin.

I found myself always wanting to be around you. I wanted to hear about all your troubles. I wanted to hold your hand and have an adventure together, just you and me, until the end of time. When that jerk Thomas broke your heart and made you cry for two weeks straight, I held you in my arms every night. I rocked you, and stroked your smooth hair and kissed your forehead. I spent all my time going to stupid movies and listening to awful 80's music with you when all your friends decided they were too good for you. On our birthday, we spend the whole day browsing through vintage clothing and trying it all on. I wanted to spend forever with you. Just us, without the world to interrupt the smiles on our faces and the laughs in our voices. You needed me, and I was always there for you.

The everything with us fell apart. Her name was Molly Sander, total screw up. I thought I could help her, I thought I could save her. I thought IU could turn her into you. She looked kind of like you, with her shiny brown hair and off-kempt clothes. I thought by being with her, I could stop my feelings for you. But every time I slipped between her thighs, I imagined it was you I was making love to. Every time she moaned my name, I thought I heard your voice. Molly was frustrating and beautiful, and when she left me, depression sank its nasty little fangs into me and drained my life from within.

Suddenly I was the one who needed you to comfort me. I was bitter and broken, and so damn confused at how much I could love you. I didn't know what to do with myself. I tried to close myself off from you, pretend you weren't a part of my life.

So when we moved, this time to Canada, that's exactly what I did. I tried to ignore you. I immersed myself in my projects, walked around acting like s jerk, and slept with Jane, even when I knew she was dating that Spinner guy. But I couldn't escape you. You found acceptance in Riley, and I was so jealous it made me insane. You were flippant, and it made me crazy. I realized I could never ignore you, or get away from my feelings, so I might as well spend time with you.

Thigns were good at first. I ate lunch with you, and liked spending time with you. But I sought you out too much. Suddenly, I was engrossed with you again. You had my heart in the palm of your hand again. And I knew it was wrong. You were my twin, my other half. I could never show my true feelings.

That's why I chose to date Holly J. She's the polar opposite in some ways, but the same in the ways that mattered. That brilliant orange hair, nose smattering of freckles, brilliant blue eyes, and a saucy, loud attitude. She canceled you out. She loved me and I loved her back, pushing all thoughts of you out of my mind.

Because you were my sister. And you could never love me like I loved you. We just weren't meant to be.

You'd never see the way I felt. And so I let it all go.


End file.
